


I've Got You Like a Habit

by Feelforfaith



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelforfaith/pseuds/Feelforfaith
Summary: "Shh ... Don't make a noise." Tony skimmed his fingers up Loki's thigh, his blunt fingernails teasing, making Loki aware of every inch of his own skin. "You wouldn't want somebody to hear you and walk in on us, would you?"For a second, Loki's mind snagged on the idea, but he didn't have the time to ponder because Tony bit his neck where it connected with his shoulder, right where it hurt. Right where Lokilovedit.





	I've Got You Like a Habit

The dress was a cherry-red, flowy number with thin straps, and with every movement, it whispered at Loki's skin like a caress. Also, it barely covered his ass. 

The way Tony's eyes had gone wide and liquid when Loki sauntered into the kitchen proved that Loki had impeccable taste.

He gripped the table with both hands and arched his back when Tony wrapped his arm around his chest from behind. The edge of the kitchen table dug into the front of his thighs. 

Tony's mouth brushed his neck, his breath hot on Loki's skin, and he groaned when Tony scraped his teeth along his bare shoulder, tugging on the strap of the dress.

"Shh ... Don't make a noise." Tony skimmed his fingers up Loki's thigh, his blunt fingernails teasing, making Loki aware of every inch of his own skin. "You wouldn't want somebody to hear you and walk in on us, would you?"

For a second, Loki's mind snagged on the idea, but he didn't have the time to ponder because Tony bit his neck where it connected with his shoulder, right where it hurt. Right where Loki _loved_ it.

He curbed the instinct to shrug Tony off and hurl him across the room. Instead, he rolled his head to the side, offering more skin, and Tony rewarded him with another bite, harder this time, one that made Loki shudder. His skin tingled where Tony's teeth left their imprints. There would be marks, he suspected—back to wearing high collars for him then. 

Rubbing little circles through the dress, Tony caressed his ass. "So what are you wearing under there, darling?" 

Loki had been waiting for that question all evening. 

"Why don't you find out yourself?"

The fingers of Tony's other hand explored the inside of Loki's thighs, venturing under the hem of the dress, higher, and finally, they arrived right where Loki wanted them, between his legs. They scratched at the edge of the panties, along the crease of his thigh and rubbed him through the lace, slowly, like a promise of what was to come. Loki dragged in a long breath and involuntarily, his legs opened in an invitation. The familiar heat spread over his face and his eyes fell shut to conceal the yearning that stirred inside him like a crack in an armor.

"Keep your eyes open." 

The words brought him back from the safety of his own mind he was retreating to. Only Tony knew how to draw to the surface the delicate threads of shame Loki was prone to hiding behind his closed eyelids.

Tony pushed his knee between Loki's thighs and forced his legs open wider. His low voice rustled down Loki's neck. "Do you like that?"

Loki's breath hitched. "I ... yes." No point in lying. Tony could read him like simple runes even a child would decipher. 

With one arm around Loki's chest, Tony drew Loki to himself, while his other hand traveled over Loki's hip to his cock.

Confident and meticulous, Tony's fingers excelled at handling intricate things, things that needed great skill and attention to detail. They knew exactly where, and exactly how, and exactly how much to keep him on that agonizing edge of _not enough_ and a breath away from plunging into the depths of pleasure. Even though it shouldn't, the way these fingers unraveled him to the core still astounded him every time. 

It had to be retribution for his past misdeeds—and there had been many of them. 

Sometimes he lied in bed at night devising the worst havoc and destruction his mind could conceive, and he imagined what Tony's fingers might do to him in retaliation. Wisely though, he kept these fantasies to himself.

Tony brushed his fingers along Loki's cock, teased it, squeezing and letting go, and Loki had to lock his elbows and summon all his willpower to stop himself from shoving his hips forward, into Tony's hand to urge him on.

He kept his hands on the table, and he kept his legs apart, and he didn't take what he craved, because that was the rule.And Loki could follow the rules. When he wanted to. When it was advantageous.

Behind him, Tony folded to his knees. 

Warm breath fanned over the back of Loki's legs. Tony was leaving a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses on his thigh, all the way under the dress. His tongue thrust through the panties with quick jabs as if it wanted to dig through the fabric to get to the skin and deeper, inside Loki's body. It followed the path between Loki's buttocks, wet and persistent, and the saliva seeped through the lace and down his ass. It was so _filthy,_ Loki ached for it. 

A fierce want spiked through him to rip Tony's clothes off, pin him to a wall and fuck the air out of him, but Tony held him in place, anchored him, and waited while Loki breathed through it, settling his mind.

"That's it. Don't fight it." 

Tony hooked his fingers in the panties and slipped them down Loki's ass, biting his ass cheek again—they were going to have a talk about that biting thing—and reached around to slide the front of the panties down. He dragged them over Loki's cock with a touch of a thousand feathers. 

Hard and heavy, Loki's cock slipped free out of the lace. Loki groaned. 

Tony pulled the panties down Loki's thighs, down his calves, lifted Loki's one foot, then the other and took them off.

For a long moment, Tony stayed on his knees, like one who worshiped in front of his god, before he climbed back to his feet. He stood behind Loki but not touching him, the warmth and strength of his body like a shimmer of particles thrown off balance. Loki looked over his shoulder. 

Tony was holding the panties, inhaling. He nuzzled the lace, his hair mussed, his face flushed and eyes hazy as if he'd been drugged. What a sight to behold. 

"How do I smell?" Loki asked.

Tony inhaled again. "Like the worst sin." 

He threw the panties onto the table in front of Loki—red lace, black trim, darker red patches where Tony's tongue left its wet marks. 

Loki had worn many fancy garments—heavy velvet adorned with gold threads and gems, flowing silk, simple but refined in its fit, his favorite soft leather with intricate patterns and fastenings, but nothing like _this._

"Expensive panties for such a cheap whore like you." Tony shoved his thigh between Loki's legs again.

Loki gasped. The rough denim prickled his skin with goosebumps. "They are a gift from my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? And does your boyfriend know you're whoring yourself out like this?" Tony frisked his fingers down the length of Loki's cock before he wrapped his hand around it.

"He ... he doesn't know," Loki said on a rushed exhale.

"And what will you do to make sure I won't tell him?"

"Anything. I will do anything, just don't tell him, please." Loki could beg as if it were an art form, and he was a virtuoso. Except it was getting hard to form words with Tony's fingers practicing their own kind of magic on Loki's cock. One should not be able to cause so much devastation by touch alone. " _Please."_

Tony stilled with his forehead touching the nape of Loki's neck. "I fucking love it when you beg ..." He sounded almost broken, so unlike his usual cocksure tone.

The familiar smell of Tony's need mixed with the sharp scent of his sweat and the scent of his cologne, wild grass and smokey wood—the scent Loki would recognize even from a far distance—made him light-headed. 

"Hands on the table, darling, keep your legs spread, and bend over." 

A guiding hand accompanied the words, pressing on Loki's back; it left no doubt what position Tony wanted him to assume.

Loki's mouth watered; he swallowed hard. 

Tony leaned over him, his chest to Loki's back, and the arc reactor under the t-shirt cut into his skin where the back of his dress dipped low. 

He shifted to get away and to get closer, fought the need to control and to submit, to hide and to lay bare—all these feelings Tony awakened in him he never thought himself capable of, or deserving, pulled him apart and converged inside him. 

Tony gripped his hips and held him in place. "Say it. Tell me what you want."

The clink of a belt buckle. The purr of a zipper coming down. 

Loki's breath quickened like a hummingbird in flight. His nerves endings stirred and tingled. 

"I want ..." 

Who was this man, this mortal who was nothing without his suit of armor, whom Loki could crush with barely a thought? Loki was a prince of Asgard. He was a king in his own right. He was a god. He had extinguished lives, incited wars, and commanded armies. 

He threw his head back and bared his teeth.

"I want you to fuck me." The words rolled off his tongue slowly, with determination he refused to recognize as desperation. 

In the stillness that followed, Tony whispered so quietly, Loki thought he was not meant to hear it: "You are incredible."

It made him feel as if he had been granted the power not to destroy, but to create universes. 

Tony rubbed slick fingers along the crack of Loki's ass but didn't slip them inside. Loki did not want to be handled gently. He was ready. 

And yet, when Tony pressed his cock against him, Loki always struggled in that first moment. There was something profoundly obscene in being breached this way, and Loki craved it with every cell of his body and resented it in equal measure.

With a sharp move of his hips, Tony slid his cock deeper into Loki. Loki squirmed like a virgin, and he hadn't been a virgin for ... oh, about a millennium. 

With Tony, every time was like the first time. 

"Look at you." Tony was moving inside Loki not in a hurry at all. "Twenty bucks and you open your legs for anybody, anywhere."

Too slow. Not enough. He needed more, but Tony kept his leisurely rhythm that might quite possibly drive Loki mad. Tony enjoyed being insufferable. 

Loki dropped his head and distracted himself thinking what would happen if somebody walked in on them now. Their shocked eyes _,_ their stuttered "Sorry" and a hasty retreat.

Whose eyes? Who would he want to walk in on them? 

Bruce? Tempting, but no.

Rogers? 

Ah, yes. Steve would turn the corner and freeze, the heat of embarrassment spreading from his face to the stretch of his chest exposed under the unbuttoned shirt. Embarrassment and ... something else?

What if Steve would not apologize and slink out? What if Steve would stay,and he would _watch?_ He would stand there with flushed cheeks and eyes open wide, muscles shifting under the shirt, and he would watch and grow inevitably hard in his own trousers.

And Loki would watch Steve watch him while he got fucked in a red dress, and Tony wouldn't mind as long as it was _watch but don't touch what's mine,_ and Loki didn't know he could get any more aroused, but apparently, yes. 

A moan escaped his lips.

"Darling?" Tony tightened his grip on Loki's hips. "What are you thinking about?" 

Loki's attention snapped back to him. "Nothing in particular."

Tony kissed his neck and followed it with a bite. "Not thinking of conquering the planet or building an alien army, are you?" Another kiss, another bite.

"Not at the moment, no."

"Great. Because that would be very inconvenient." Tony snapped his hips and drove his cock into Loki hard.

"Oh," Loki breathed and braced himself to meet Tony's thrusts, soaking in the slippery sweat of Tony's hands on his skin.

Tony picked up the pace, closed his hand around Loki's cock and stroked him in counterpoint to his thrusts. Loki flexed and molded himself to Tony's body, accepted everything Tony was giving of himself and offering all of himself in return. They moved together, fighting against each other, surrendering to each other—gods and mortals equal at last. 

The unyielding heat of Tony's hand spiraled through Loki, and the orgasm unrolled from inside him and swelled from ripples into a tide.

Tony held him tight, and Loki shuddered in his arms until the calm overcame the chaos.  


***  


"I was wondering ..." Loki said later in Tony's bed, the dress abandoned on the floor, together with Tony's jeans.

"Always a dangerous thing, with you." With his head propped on his elbow, Tony ran his big toe following the line of Loki's calf. "By the way, I loved the dress."

"Thank you. I thought you might appreciate it." Loki stretched, pleased with himself. "Do you think Steve might be agreeable to an invitation?"

"What kind of invitation?" 

"To join you"—Loki touched the tip of his finger to Tony's lips, and Tony sucked it into his mouth—"and me for some fun." 

Tony gave him a calculating look. "Steve, huh? Is there something you want to tell me about?"

Making his best _I don't know what you mean_ face, Loki decided on the offensive approach. He rolled them over so he was on top and pinned Tony's wrists to the bed above his head. 

"I like the way he blushes. It would be so gratifying to see if we can make him ... blush everywhere."

Tony struggled under Loki, trying to free his hands—or perhaps only pretending to. 

"You know, Steve is not as innocent as everyone seems to think." 

"Oh?" Loki raised an eyebrow, and something sparked inside him hot and prickly. "And are you speaking from personal experience?" 

Tony leaned up trying to reach Loki's mouth, but Loki jerked his head away, made him work for it before he let Tony kiss him. He kissed back, with his tongue and with his teeth and didn't care if it was too rough. 

"Jealousy is such a pretty color on you." Tony licked his lip where Loki's teeth broke the skin. "You should try it on a t-shirt."

Loki was not jealous. What a ludicrous notion. Of course, he wasn't. 

He straddled Tony's thighs. "Are you ready for another round?"

Tony groaned. "You will be the death of me."

"That is the plan," Loki said and wrapped his hand around Tony's cock.  


***  


Loki was used to comfort. Comfort was what he expected, no matter where he was. But lying with his back to Tony, and with Tony's arm thrown over his chest as if he owned it, and Tony's fingers digging into his stomach, his current position was far from comfortable. 

He let a loud, irritated sigh. "You know I can't sleep like this."

"Yeah, no. I don't care." Tony tightened his arm around Loki.

Loki shifted and wriggled to show his displeasure, but Tony didn't budge. Reluctantly, he let himself relax in Tony's embrace.

Tony's body enveloping him and his soft breathing settled Loki down, balanced him, kept him grounded. Here, in Tony's bed, was the only place he ever wished to be. 

Sleep was luring him in when a thought fluttered through his mind.

"Tony," he said without opening his eyes.

"Hmm ...?"

"You owe me twenty bucks."


End file.
